Skipping rope is a common activity among athletes, children and those wishing to achieve or maintain some degree of physical fitness. As is well know, a skip rope forms a U-shaped configuration when it is being used for skipping.
Various attempts have been made to make rope skipping easier to learn and to make it a more strenuous exercise. For example, it is known to place a tube over the central section of a skip rope. This adds to the weight of the skip rope to make use of the rope more strenuous. Because the tube makes the skip rope heavier, it is more readily thrown outwardly by centrifugal force and tends to get beneath the feet of the user. Finally, the tube, which is relatively stiff, assures that the bottom of the U will be sufficiently wide for the user. Similar results are obtained by another prior art skip rope which has an integral central region of increased thickness.
One problem with these prior art skip ropes is that they lack versatility. Thus, the physical characteristics of these skip ropes are substantially not alterable. For example, the weight and stiffness of these prior art ropes cannot be varied to meet the changing needs of the user.